


[podfic] Names In History

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe he’d shown Crowley how to perform a few miracles, but that Crowley had taken to them so well was surely a sign that he wasn’t all bad. And maybe Aziraphale had let himself be called upon to perform a few temptations, but that was just testing the will of the faithful if you looked at it from a different angle.He wouldn’t have needed to resort to these techniques, he told himself, if Heaven hadn’t recalled so many of their other agents over the years, if humans with their sins and their saintliness hadn’t multiplied quite so quickly, if someone had explained to him precisely his position in the Plan. But they hadn’t, and he had to get along somehow.And anyway, if it were really so bad someone surely would have told him to stop doing it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] Names In History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [names in history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007770) by [lagaudiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagaudiere/pseuds/lagaudiere). 



> Crossposted authors notes:  
> Other things this would be tagged with if I weren't trying to respect AO3's tagging system: Mentions of Period-Typical Homophobia in various periods and brief mention of homophobic violence, a whole lot of Christian theology and Biblical literalism, Implied Catholic Guilt, very long-term pining, technically a crossover with C.S. Lewis' "The Screwtape Letters" but from the perspective of someone who very much dislikes C.S. Lewis, references to ABBA and Les Miserables, I Wrote This For Me But You Can Read It If You Want
> 
> Narrators notes:  
> Theres a grand total of 2 minutes of music edited into the last half hour of this where implied in the text. If thats not your thing or you have auditory processing issues, theres also a version without.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/49684543297/in/dateposted-public/)

[google drive download WITH MUSIC (125,6 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/199dYjGB2gncoBWdoEc-OhNLg0pUT_nW8/view?usp=sharing)

[thelizards](https://soundcloud.com/user-894337773) · [Names In History (with Music)](https://soundcloud.com/user-894337773/names-in-history-with-music)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/50100076733/in/dateposted-public/)

[google drive download MUSICLESS (98,9 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J4XKFzR1Ozh5JX5u6DEZcqh4hZhaEph-/view?usp=sharing)

[thelizards](https://soundcloud.com/user-566761264) · [Names In History (musicless)](https://soundcloud.com/user-566761264/names-in-history-musicless)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to lagaudiere for giving recording permission for this. This fic is a joy and a journey. If you enjoyed it as much as I did, go drop a line/kudos on the original fic.


End file.
